


sunlight

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boop the noodle, Fluff, Like the beginning, M/M, Mild Angst, Moceit - Freeform, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Snakes, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: He just wants to be warm.





	sunlight

Deceit hesitates before walking into the Light Sides commons. He knows how the others feel about him. Roman would sooner run him through than let him poke one toe onto the other side. Patton hates him. Logan dislikes him after the trial debacle. (He still seethes at the aftermath of that.) Virgil seems to have forgotten what a second chance means. And now that Remus has been unleashed, he's sure the vitriol will be even stronger.

Yet he's so _cold_. He wraps his arms around him, thinking longingly of the sunlight dappling the carpet in the Light Sides living room. It would be warm against his scales-

That's it. If it wouldn't create too much noise, he would snap his fingers. He can just become a snake. The others might still be suspicious if they catch a glimpse of him, but as a snake, he should be able to hide if he needs to.

And no one's around in the living room, anyway, he's made sure of that. Virgil, Roman, and Logan are all in their rooms, and Patton is busy in the kitchen. If he slithers behind the sofa, he should be fine to bask for as long as he would like, and if anyone interrupts him, he can just hide under the couch.

Mind made up, Deceit focuses, falling to the carpet with a soft thump. Moments later, he slithers over the threshold, his tongue flickering out to taste the air with a contented hiss. He can smell the humans that live there, and the sweet smell of cookies baking in the oven. He settles behind the sofa with a feeling of triumph, the sunlight settling over him like a heated blanket.

Dozing off, Deceit doesn't realize someone's entered the living room until it's too late. Patton hums to himself, balancing a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of fresh cookies. Deceit stiffens in panic, just as Patton sees the tip of his tail, sprawled out past the end of the couch.

"What is th- oh, hello," Patton says in surprise. Deceit doesn't look up, his thoughts whirling in panic. "Where did you come from?" Patton wonders. Confusion colors Deceit's thoughts as Patton actually stoops to lift him up. He hangs limply in Patton's grip, waiting for the anger and recognition to cross Morality's face, to be thrown against a wall or summarily dropped to the floor.

Nothing happens. He lifts his head to meet Patton's open, curious gaze. Patton has freckles sprinkling both cheeks and flecks of green in his eyes. His hair is tousled and his cheeks are still flushed from the warmth of the oven. Perhaps the warmth is what leads Deceit to twine around his arm, soaking it in greedily and flicking his tongue out. Patton laughs, and the sound is rich with delight.

"Well, that's that, huh?" Patton asks, carrying him around to the other side of the sofa and settling down to his forgotten cocoa and cookies. "Can snakes drink cocoa?" He wonders. Deceit hisses at the thought. He is supposed to be the embodiment of _lies_. He does not drink _hot chocolate_.

Then Patton brings the mug closer and the alluring chocolate scent has his tongue poking out before he can stop it.

"There you go," Patton says comfortably. "Careful, though. It's hot!" Deceit gives him what is intended to be a withering look, but only results in another tiny giggle.

"You're a pretty snake," Patton says, petting Deceit in slow, soothing strokes that seem to hit all the right spots. "What a lovely shade of yellow, too."

_Is this him telling me he's onto me and he's about to drown me in his damn cocoa?_ Deceit wonders. But despite his tension, nothing happens. Just the slow, pleasant friction of Patton's fingertips along his scales.

"Oh, do you want to help me make dinner?" Patton asks, peering down at him. Freezing, Deceit hisses. If Virgil sees him- what if Virgil can _tell_-

"No?" Patton asks. He sounds disappointed. Something sour twists in Deceit's stomach. Why does he care? He thinks in frustration. It shouldn't _matter_.

"Or," Patton continues, letting Deceit uncoil from his arm and curl up on the couch cushion next to him. "You could help me with dinner as yourself, Deceit."

His head rears back in shock and before he realizes what he's doing it, he explodes back into his human shape. Patton doesn't even blink.

"You _knew_?" He demands harshly. Patton regards him, calm.

"Of course I did," he says. "When you're a snake, you're the same color as your gloves." _Well, shit._

"Why not chase me out then?" Deceit asks, the words bitter in his mouth.

"Because I didn't want to," Patton says simply. "Because you obviously just wanted some sun, and it- it made me realize the only way you feel safe to come in here is as a snake, and that's got to change."

"I'll go then," Deceit stiffly says. Patton's hand shoots out, loosely grasping one wrist.

"I meant that you should be able to feel like you can come here as yourself," Patton says. "I haven't behaved the best regarding you, and I'm sorry for that."

Deceit stares at him, dumbstruck.

"I haven't been the best, either," he finally manages to say. Patton laughs a little, that sweet sound that makes Deceit feel like his stomach is flooded with champagne bubbles.

"So I ask again," Patton says, his voice warm. "Would you like to help me with dinner?"

"I'd _hate_ to," Deceit says, his smile growing.


End file.
